


You ain’t gotta be nervous, I’m gonna give you full service

by amorquedate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorquedate/pseuds/amorquedate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve get stuck in a storm. Perfect opportunity for car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain’t gotta be nervous, I’m gonna give you full service

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fic I'm posting. Thanks to [BFive0](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0) for looking over it and for giving me the courage to post and for supporting me. 
> 
> Title is from the song Full Service by New Kids On The Block.
> 
> Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

It was five o’clock in the afternoon, but the sky told a different story. It was dark, the blackest Hawaii has ever seen. Oahu was given a thunder and rainstorm warning hours prior to the immensity of rainfall. People began leaving work and schools were let out early. Chin and Kono left headquarters early as well, Steve waving them off saying that he and Danny had all the paperwork of their closed case under control.

“Danno you almost done?”

Danny looked up at Steve with a frustrated look. “Almost done,” he says. “Maybe if you followed proper police procedure instead of pulling crazy stunts, I wouldn’t have to take long in writing these reports trying to cover your ass.”

Steve had a smug look on his face and sat down on the couch in Danny’s office while Danny continued ranting. Steve remembered a time when Danny’s constant ranting and his waving fists of furry used to annoy him, but now Steve has grown accustomed to the rants, in fact, Steve loved them.

He loved how Danny got hot headed and pounded his fists in the air when he was really angry. He loved how Danny was by the book always reminding Steve about police procedure and acting like a civilized person whenever he jumped from building to building or ran through gunfire without a care in the world.

At first Steve thought Danny’s ranting was simply about police procedure, but then he started to think that Danny cared about Steve, that he was scared to loose Steve if he didn’t jump far enough or didn’t doge bullets fast enough. It’s only natural that Danny would care for Steve, they weren’t only partners but they quickly became the best of friends and would do anything for each other.

However for Steve, caring for Danny wasn’t the only deep emotion he had. Since the day they first met in Steve’s Dad’s garage, guns pointing at each other, Steve knew they would get along great and soon enough Steve began to develop feelings for Danny. Steve thought (or more so hoped) that Danny felt the same way. Steve notices the glances Danny throws his way, the touching that lasted longer than it probably should, the terms of endearment they directed to one another. Danny not only trusted Steve with his life, but with his daughter’s life, and that was a big step in their relationship.

“There I’m done, you just have to sign off on them babe.”

Steve signed the police reports “Done, can we go now before the storm makes it harder to drive. Beers at my place?”

“Um yeah, a beer sounds great after the day I’ve had.”

“I think today was a very good day.”

“A very good – a very good day?” Danny scoffed, “how is being caught in the middle of a drug lord shoot out a good day?”

“We caught the bad guys didn’t we? I say that’s a win.”

Danny mumbled something along the lines of how psychotic Steve is and how much he hated this pineapple infested hellhole people called paradise. Steve was going do everything in his power to make Danny love Hawaii, no matter what it took.

 

***

While driving to Steve’s house, Danny’s Camaro broke down and Steve steered the car to the side of the road.

“Fantastic we can barely see two feet in front of us because of this stupid storm and now the car is fucked.”

“Just relax,” Steve said fishing in the back seat for a flashlight. “Stay here.”

“Stay here – where else am I going to go.” Steve began to get out the car, “Hey ey, where the hell are you go–” Steve slammed the car door cutting off Danny “fucking lunatic.”

Steve popped the hood of the car to try to figure out why Danny’s car broke down. When he did so, he was welcomed with a cloud of smoke coming from the radiator. “Great, Danny’s going to give me shit.” Steve closed the hood and went back into the car.

“Well” he said facing Danny, “the radiator is shot, we can’t go anywhere.” Steve’s shirt was soaking wet and was clinging nicely to his body. Danny noticed how the wet shirt clung to every muscle in Steve’s body, especially his arms. He took off his shirt to prevent himself from getting pneumonia. Water droplets were trickling down from his hair onto Steve’s nipples down to waistband of his cargos.

Danny wanted to run a hand down his lean muscular chest and lick the water droplets from Steve’s nipples –  _“Fuck!”_  Danny said to himself,  _“you need to stop with these fantasies Danny; it’s not going to happen no matter how much sexual tension there seems to be between you two.”_  Danny shook any thoughts he had about Steve from his mind, but the mind in between his legs refused to forget. 

Danny looked at Steve in irritation. “This is your fault!”

“What? What is my fault, the rain?” Steve replied confused.

”Yes the rain you Neanderthal, and the fact that my car is fucking broken because you drove it off a cliff the other day!”

“It was a dirt road on a cliff Danny; if I drove it off the cliff we’d both be dead. And how is this storm my fault? Hawaiian weather is temperamental; I can’t control the weather.”

“I don’t know how, but somehow all this,” Danny said waving his hands in the air, “is your fault or someone up there is out to get me.”

Steve laughed at Danny’s absurdity, “Babe what are you even saying?”

“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying? This is your fault; the rain, the car breaking down, you getting wet and taking your shirt off.”  _Fuck, he_   _let that last part slip._

Steve was aware of how his exhibitionism made Danny feel. “Is me being wet and half naked,” Steve closed the distance between himself and Danny, “making you nervous Danny?” Steve said in a low husky voice doing wonderful things to Danny’s groin.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He attempted to clear his throat “Um uh, what? No!” His voice sounded squeakier than he intended, “you’re full of it.”

Steve looked down to Danny’s crotch and bit his lips. He looked up to meet Danny’s eyes with a hungry gaze. “Well,” he said, deep and throaty. Steve brought his finger to Danny’s groin and ran his finger along Danny’s semi-hard cock through his pants, “looks to me that it is.”

Danny swallowed hard; every nerve ending in his body was tingling from the feather light touch. “I uh – I’m just cold because of this stupid storm.”

Steve leaned in closer to Danny. He was trapped between the car door and the gorgeous man in front of him. Steve was so close to Danny that he could smell the hint of hazelnut from his coffee earlier. Danny looked at Steve’s lips,  _Fuck bad mistake Danny_ _._  Danny’s cock twitched and Steve felt it under his fingers. A smug look spread across Steve’s face,

“That wasn’t from the cold now was it?”

Steve placed his whole palm on Danny’s cock over his pants and squeezed. Danny’s eye fluttered closed and he let out a strained moan.

“What was that Danny?”

Steve gave him another firm squeeze.

“Fuck! Steve, stop.” Danny’s breath quickened as Steve rubbed his groin.

“You really want me to stop babe?”

Danny let out soft pleading moans, rocking into Steve’s touch as he tried to respond. “I – I um, oh God,” was the only thing that Danny’s mouth let out.

Steve moved his hand away from Danny and in reaction to the loss of contact, Danny’s eyes shot open. Steve had a serious look plastered on his face. “Danny, if you don’t want this I’ll stop. We’ve been avoiding this for a long time, if I read it wrong I’ll stop. Just tell me what you want.”

Danny looked at Steve and brought his hand to his jaw, rubbing at the scruffy skin in a loving way. He drew towards Steve and pressed his lips against Steve’s, kissing him, soft and tender yet full of wanting. Danny pulled away and ran his hands up and down Steve’s sides. “I want this Steven, so badly you don’t even know. I’ve wanted you since we pulled out guns our on each other in your dad’s garage.”

Steve smiled and leaned into Danny and kissed him, relieved that Danny wanted Steve just as much as he wanted Danny. Danny loved the way Steve kissed. It had been just like he imagined; soft lips kissing with him full force and full of passion. Danny ran his fingers up and down Steve’s back and sides. Although Steve was wet from the rain, his skin was warm. He smelt like a mixture of Calvin Klein and salt water, residue from his morning swim. Danny wanted to put his mouth on every single inch of skin on Steve’s body. He wanted to run his tongue along his body and over his tattoos.

“Mmm,” Danny broke the kiss, “when I um said I want you, I really meant it. You know I don’t do casual and I don’t want this to be a one time event and as much as I’m enjoying this right now, I don’t want shit to be awkward and for this to fuck up our partnership.”

“Babe, just because we’re fucking doesn’t mean shit will get weird. It just means that now whenever we’re at Headquarters alone, I’ll be able to have my hands all over you.” Steve replied with a goofy grin.

“Ey, who said anything about fucking McGarrett?”

Steve got that hungry look in his eyes again. He trailed kissed from Danny’s lips to his jaw and to his ear. Steve’s breath was hot against Danny’s ear. The mixture of the heat and the cold from the rain made Danny shiver. “When I’m done with you,” Steve whispered in a breathless voice, “you’ll be begging me to fuck you Daniel.”

“Fuck Steve.”

Heat radiating off Steve’s body sent Danny’s own body in a whirlwind of sensations and made his cock rub painfully against his pants. Steve sucked and licked Danny’s lips, savouring the taste and moment he is finally having with Danny. Danny’s moans became insistent; he loved kissing Steve, but he wanted more. He began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt but Steve shooed away his hands and tore Danny’s shirt with one forceful tug, buttons popping free.

“Hey that was a good shirt.”

“I like it better off you.”

Steve ran his hands along Danny’s chest. Danny had a great body. He had broad shoulders, a lean abdomen, slender hips and the right amount of blond chest hair. “You are so fucking good looking Danny.” Steve said after a tender kiss. He licked Danny from his Adams apple down to his nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it while he rolled the other in between his fingers. Danny let out a soft strained moan. Steve began working on Danny’s belt. He lifted his hips and Steve removed Danny’s dress pants and boxers in one swift motion. Steve’s breath hitched when he caught sight of Danny’s throbbing length.

“Fuck Danny, I knew you were hiding this under all those clothes.” Steve said squeezing Danny’s thighs.

“Not everyone can be an exhibitionist like you babe.”

Danny grabbed hold of his cock trying to give himself some of the release he craves. Steve stops Danny, pinning his wrists down on his sides, “Now what do you think you’re doing Daniel? I’m the one who gets to touch you and make you come.”

Danny groaned, “I hate you.”

“Yeah but you’re going to love me after your cock is in my mouth.”

Steve angled himself in the best position possible considering they were inside the car. His mouth was just inches from Danny’s throbbing hard on. Danny closed his eyes and thrust his hips forward in anticipation of feeling the wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

“You know –.” Danny moaned in irritation that Steve was talking again. “Patience Danny. Good things come to those who wait.”

“When your mouth is mere inches from my cock, patience really isn’t something I –  _fuck_ Steve.” Danny’s words were replaced by moans as Steve licked the underside of Danny’s length slowly, tasting warm skin, feeling the veins throb under his tongue. Steve stopped and looked up at Danny. He let out a whimpering sound at the loss of contact.

“ _Steve_  – ”

“Yes Daniel?” Steve said smugly.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Steve said dipping a finger in Danny’s pre-come oozing slit.

Danny let out a shaky breath, “Please Steve, I – I need. You. Please.”

Steve took Danny’s few begging words and strangled moans as an invitation to continue. Steve let go of Danny’s wrists and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Danny’s thighs and took all of Danny into his mouth. Danny held on to the car seat and the dashboard in order to prevent him from coming right then and there. He wanted to enjoy the feel of Steve’s mouth. Danny’s moans of pleasure filled the car and sent jolting sensations to Steve’s cock.

Danny mumbled a mixture of curses and Steve’s name. Steve sucked cock like it was his calling. He used the right amount of teeth, tongue and suction. He moaned around Danny’s cock like he wanted to please Danny forever. Danny couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t help trying to fuck Steve’s mouth but stopped in order not to hurt him. Steve encouraged him, sliding his hands to cup his ass and bring him forward deeper into Steve’s mouth.

Steve lightly scrapped his teeth up Danny’s cock and sucked on the head. He circled his tongue around the slit collecting the pre-come that was oozing out of Danny. Steve loved sucking Danny. He was long and thick and his moans had to ability to send Steve into a deathly orgasm. Steve knew that Danny would be a vocal lover, full of heat and passion like he is on a daily basis when ranting about everyone and everything. Steve loved seeing Danny like this – open, trusting, wanton and submissive to Steve’s control. It was beautiful.

Steve let Danny out of his mouth, wrapping deft fingers around his cock and squeezing the head. Steve ran his hand up Danny’s body and pulled him down by his shirt collar into a kiss.

Eyes blown and lips red Danny groaned into the kiss. “God Steven, I don’t know how much of this I can take. I’m going to explode.”

“Shh babe. Not yet.”

Steve nipped and licked Danny’s skin and slid back down to his cock. Steve lifted Danny’s body just enough to have access to Danny’s balls. He took one into his mouth and sucked white he pumped Danny’s shaft. The sensations Danny was feeling building in his abdomen was incredible.

“Steve – I – oh God Steve. I’m so close, I can’t – I need to come.”

Steve dipped a finger into Danny’s slit collecting pre-come on his finger. He lifted Danny’s lower body upwards, grabbed hold of Danny’s cock with his mouth and slid his slick finger into the taut ring of muscle in Danny’s ass. Danny loosened his muscles and welcomed Steve’s finger. Danny was on pleasure overdrive. He thrust his hips to get more heat from Steve’s mouth and rode on Steve’s fingers to get more friction. One finger became two, and two became three as Steve worked Danny. Steve pulled out his fingers and pushed them back in hard hitting Danny’s prostate. Danny screamed out Steve’s name and dug his nails into Steve’s shoulders signalling that he was about to come. Danny expected Steve to use his hands the rest of the way through but instead Steve hallowed his cheeks to suck on the head of Danny’s cock simultaneously stroking his prostate.

“ _Ugh,_ fuck.”

Danny saw white light as his orgasm rippled through him, shooting spurts of come into the back of Steve’s throat. Danny held on to Steve’s shoulders for dear life while Steve swallowed Danny’s come hungrily. Steve sucked Danny through his orgasm, releasing every last drop of come until Danny went limp.

Danny was in utter bliss. When he finished trembling and coming down from his orgasm he threw his head back on the window and exhaled deeply. His whole body tingled from what he just experienced.

Steve ran a hand up and down Danny’s chest. “Mmm babe, you taste incredible.”

 

“Fuck, Steve. That was – oh God.” Danny ran his hand over his face.

 

Steve pulled Danny into a searing kiss that made Danny more breathless.

“I believe I just rendered you speechless. I wonder what else I can do to make you speechless.”

“Easy big boy. How about we wait until we have access to a bed, yeah? Then you can do whatever exploring you want to do.”

“Looks like the storm isn’t that bad anymore and the radiator should be cooled down enough to finish the drive back home,” Steve pulled Danny into another kiss. He kissed and nipped along Danny’s jaw up to his earlobe. “And then,” he whispered into Danny’s ear, “I want you spread out naked underneath me, while I do unspeakable things to you.” Danny groaned at Steve’s words.

Steve ran a hand down Danny’s body to cup his cock. He then turned away and proceeded to start the car.

“Put your seatbelt on babe.”

“You’re a fucking tease you know that,” Danny said as he tucked himself back into his pants and began buttoning up his dress shirt.

“Why are you buttoning up your shirt? Did you not just hear what I said? That’s going to be off and your going to be naked in about five minutes.”

Danny let his shirt be and lay his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that after months of fantasizing about the smug son-of-a-bitch he calls his best friend, Danny is finally able to live them.

 

End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
